


My Twisted Life, My Twisted Kinks

by kestra_troi



Series: Stories From A Dom/Sub AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Complete AU, Dark!Derek, Dom!Derek, Dom!Peter, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg possible AU, Mpreg!Stiles, On Hiatus, Pain Kink, Sexual Manipulation, Trigger Warnings!, but not the Alpha Pack, daddy!Peter, especially for the first chapter, handjobs, knotting kink, mentions of Deucalion, sub!Scott, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this story came to me last night, while I couldn't sleep. At first I thought it was going to be a part of my Kinky Series, but then the AU elements began diverging even from my own divergence, so now its a different series taking place in another AU.</p>
<p>In this AU, Derek is an Alpha, but he is also a businessman/executive of some kind in his family's business. He is rich and takes an interest in a teenage boy who he thinks has potential as a Mate. </p>
<p>Stiles is an orphan (that's right no parents, no family) who has survived on the streets for years until being taken in and cared for by a rich Alpha. (Sugar daddy overtones are unintentional I swear!)</p>
<p>Scott and Melissa McCall are recently freed from their abusive Alpha/husband/father and Melissa is on the lookout for a new Alpha to groom her son to become a great leader. </p>
<p>Peter Hale is also a businessman. A lone Wolf seeking out new challenges, new tests of his skills. He thinks he has finally found one in a mother/son duo in need of a firm but loving Alpha. Can he rise to the challenge? We will see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy And His Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!! So this story is explicit PWP. So if that's not your thing be gentle to yourself and don't read this. Also the word 'Bitch' is used in this fic, which is something I don't particularly agree with, and I'm not entirely sure what special meaning it has (it could be a Wolf-thing, if you read it you'll see what I mean), but it is in the story as that is how it came to me. No offense intended to anyone.

** The Boy And His Alpha **

 

Derek had always thought that Stiles had potential. That’s why he had stuck around the annoying, stubborn, incessantly babbling teenager.  _If I could just get him to submit…_ Derek thought, when he was exasperated with the teen, which was often, _if he would just submit, he would be the perfect Mate._ For though Stiles could be annoying he was also strong, a survivor. After all the kid had managed to stay alive with both of his parents' dead and no family to help him. _Strong and smart, a desirable combination …_ But Stiles was also scattered, bull-headed, and often obnoxious. Traits that Derek was not so pleased with, but traits he was willing to train out of the boy as he groomed him for mating. Groomed him covertly of course.

At first he spent his time terrorizing the kid. Threatening violence to put and keep him in his place. Derek took notice of how Stiles became aroused and compliant when he did so. _With the proper training he will make an excellent Bitch. He already likes being manhandled, he_ ' _s just too stubborn to admit to it…for now._

From there Derek moved to protecting and saving the kid from his inevitable troubles. _I have never known a person to be so prone to danger and violence…just a side effect of his desire to help others…to nurture others…the maternity I appreciate, the constant near-death status needs to end though._ After he spent months and months protecting and saving and helping the kid, Stiles began to trust and to rely on Derek more and more.

In the beginning it was little things like helping with finding food or a place to sleep for a night. Derek knew he was making good progress when he was able to convince Stiles to stay at one of his own houses and to work in one of his company's field offices. The Hale House: owned by his family for generations and just newly renovated, perfect for future mating due to its newness and size. And convientily located nearby the Hale Enterprises Office in Beacon Hills.

Derek was also greatly pleased when his boy (his term for Stiles) made no fuss when Derek moved to Beacon Hills as well. First living in an apartment downtown suitable for a well-to-do executive, then joining Stiles in the house. _He_ ' _s getting comfortable being around me…_ Derek was gratified when he was able to convince Stiles to join his small pack, after killing Deucalion, the rival Alpha in Beacon Hills. Stiles agreed ostensibly under threat-of-death and in order to not have to move out onto the streets again, but Derek knew better. _I_ ’ _ve proven myself capable as an Alpha… soon…very soon…he will submit…in time he will admit his desire to be mine…and no one else_ ’ _s…_

***

That time was now… Stiles lowered his eyes realizing that this was it. _Either I submit or he_ ' _s gone…leaving…_ And Stiles finally recognized that he couldn’t let him go. _Not now, not ever…I_ ' _d sooner die_ … Stiles stepped back and removed his shirt, and laid down on his bed. Making sure to bare his stomach and his neck for his Alpha. With his eyes half-shut he waited. He heard shuffling and then felt a mouth on his navel. _A warm, wet mouth_ … _ooohhh and a tongue! A tongue!_

Stiles whimpered as his Alpha began licking and nipping around his belly here-and-there. With each nip Stiles moaned and his cock twitched in his pajama bottoms. He raised his hips trying to get friction, contact where he needed it, but his Alpha held him down. _Please! More!_ Stiles begged in his mind, still not willing to say it out loud, to admit his needs. Stiles groaned in frustration, but then his groan turned into a moan as his Alpha moved up and began licking/nipping around his neck. Stiles bared more for his Alpha, wanting him to mark every inch. _To claim me…_ Stiles again tried to raise his hips to get more friction, and again he was denied. His Alpha was still holding him down. Stiles pouted and whimpered, and tried to reach his hand down to touch himself, but his Alpha barked: "No! No touching yourself Stiles! No getting off without my permission!"

To emphasis his order the Alpha bit down on Stiles' throat. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as stars clouded his vision. He brought his hands up and grabbed the only thing he could: his Alpha's biceps. Stiles had always had a thing for his Alpha's biceps, ever since he watched as Derek killed Deucalion. _He is so strong… so powerful…made for me…_ Stiles had jerked off thousands of times thinking, dreaming, of his Alpha's muscled, God-like body, especially his arms. _His arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe, claiming me as part of his pack…_ So, now that Stiles finally got to touch those arms, his Alpha's arms, lightening ran through his body.

The Alpha snorted, "You like touching my body, hmmmm?" He already knew the answer but he needed Stiles to admit it. To say it, so he waited briefly for a response. "Answer me!" Again for emphasis Derek bit down on his boy. Stiles started babbling, "Yes! YES! I love it! I've dreamed about for soooo long! Touching you…being wrapped up in your arms! Your muscles!" Stiles shuddered again.

Derek teased Stiles again, "You like my muscles do you? Tell me about it." Stiles gulped feeling aroused and humiliated as he admitted to his nipping, biting Alpha just how much he thought of his muscles and in what way:

" God they're sooo big! Sooooo strong! When I jerk off I imagine you saving me from that Alpha. Killing him with your strength, crushing him with your muscles. So HOT!! Eyes red, fangs bared, claws out, FURIOUS! Angry that anyone else would dare touch me without your permission…then you'd grab me and throw me down and TAKE me…however you wanted…Up against the wall, down on the ground like dogs…I don’t care!!! Feel you press into me…your body on top of me…I struggle, I try to move, but your knot holds me…it hurts so gooood…you claiming me… making me yours…forever…and I'm sooo happy cause my Alpha is the biggest, baddest Alpha! I pity other wolves with their weak, little Alphas…they don’t compare, they couldn’t…you're the biggest, the strongest and you're choosing me!! I'd rather die than be in another pack!! I'd rather die than have another Alpha!! Only you!!! ONLY YOU!!!" 

"Just me? No one else? You're gonna be a good boy for me? To SUBMIT to ME ALWAYS?! No more mouthing-off?! No more seconding guessing me?!" Stiles whimpered his agreement, but that wasn’t going to be enough.

"SAY IT!"

"I promise! I'll be a good boy! I'll be a good boy for you! I'll submit. I DO submit! I SUBMIT!! Just don’t leave! PLEASE!"

The Alpha smiling on the inside moved his hand and palmed Stiles' dick through his pajamas, "Then cum…Cum for your Alpha!! Cum for ME!!" And Stiles did. He came so hard his eyes rolled back in his head and white lights flashed in his vision. His nails dug into his Alpha's arms and his body shook with an orgasm so intense it almost hurt. Stiles had never cum so hard from such little direct stimulation, but his Alpha demanded it… _and from now on I_ ' _m going to obey my Alpha… wholeheartedly… gladly… willingly_ …

Stiles whined as his Alpha continued to rub his dick through his orgasm. He immediately began offering his thanks to his new Alpha, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankou, Derek, Alpha, Sir!"

Derek nuzzled Stiles' ear and cooed, "You're welcome, Little One. Good boys get to cum and you're being such a good boy tonight." Stiles' mouth watered as his Alpha continued talking and palming, "You like being beneath me don’t you? You like me being on top of you, showing you your place?"

Stiles gasped out his answer, "Yes…yes…sir, I like it when you top me…make me submit…" Stiles opened his eyes to look at his Alpha, to look into his Alpha's eyes. "Please! Top me… please!" Stiles flushed at his own brazen honesty as he pleaded to be topped.

Derek growled, "I like hearing you beg…so submissive. You finally know your place don’t you?" Stiles dick twitched under his Alpha's continued ministrations and his words.

"Yes sir! Yes! I do! I belong under you! You're the Alpha! You're MY Alpha!"

"Then beg for your Alpha…beg me to breed you, like the Bitch you are…you want my knot so bad…tell me why I should give it to you…"

"I need it! I need you! I need your big body on top of me…your big cock and knot inside me, claiming me…filling me up! I'd make it sooo goood for you…ride you through your climax clench around you…keep you hard…sooo hard…I'd bend over for you anywhere! Everywhere! Wherever you wanted! Whenever! Out in the woods…at your office…out in the streets in front of God and everybody!…So that everybody can see that I belong to you! Only you…" Teenage hormones being what they are, Stiles was hard again.

Derek stopped palming him and pulled his body away from Stiles. Stiles whined fearing that he hadn’t said enough, that his Alpha wasn’t pleased with him, with his begging. He had to squeeze his eyes shut to stop from tearing up in frustration. He started babbling: "I'll do everything you want! ANYTHING! Whatever you want! I promise! PLEASE!"

"You'll do whatever I tell you?! No questions asked?!"

"Yes!"

"You'll obey my rules and my every order? Always? Even if you don’t like or agree with them?"

"Yes!!"

"You'll give me your body whenever I want it? Give up control to me? Only letting me touch you and no one else!? Only getting off when I say you can!?"

"YES!!!"

"Alright then Little One…" Stiles sighed with relief, "my little Bitch…No more pajamas! You will sleep naked, always so that I can get to your body whenever I want!" Derek clawed at Stiles' pajama bottoms, tearing them, and Stiles hurriedly pushed them off his body and threw them on the floor. His erect dick and his entire teenage body on display for his Alpha.

Derek _mmmmd_ in his throat at the sight, "I like this…you on display for me…hard for me…" Stiles blushed all over and his dick throbbed. "I see you like it too, don’t you? Little One…"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Then how about another display? Roll over…" Derek directed. "…let me see that hole of yours…spread your cheeks for me…" Stiles did as he was told. Using his long skinny fingers he pulled his cheeks apart and gave his Alpha a full view of his virgin, pink hole.

"Knees up." Stiles complied rising to lie on his knees, his ass up in the air. Stiles shook when he felt a cool, wet finger circle around his hole.  

"From now on you will keep yourself lubed at all times, so I can grab you and fuck you whenever I want." Derek shoved his finger down to the webbing into Stiles' ass, in one go. Stiles moaned and clenched at the intrusion, used to his own thin fingers. Unused to Derek's thicker ones.

"Relax, Little One. Relax." Stiles tried his best to oblige. He took deep breaths and started petting himself, willing his body to obey his Alpha. In just a moment Stiles had unclenched and was pushing back on his Alpha's finger.

"Such a greedy little Bitch aren’t we?" Derek swatted Stiles' ass, causing Stiles to yelp and clench as Derek started pushing in a second finger. "Open."

Stiles obeyed as quickly as he could, moaning at the feeling of his Alpha finger-fucking him. A stray thought came to Stiles, _Where_ ' _d he get the lube?_ But that thought was pushed aside as Derek pushed in a third finger. Stiles' ass clenched and burned at this last intrusion. He was only used to his own skinny fingers after all and was definitely not used to his Alpha's thicker ones. _The thick ones he keeps moving and twisting inside me…opening me up for him…_ Stiles returned his attention to his Alpha when Derek swatted his ass again.

"Are you listening Little One?"

"Nnnnnhuh." Stiles mumbled as he nodded.

"Good. Like I was saying…on the nights that I don’t breed you, you will sleep with a dildo up inside you, just in case…Also whenever I finish with you after tonight, you will insert a buttplug to keep my cum inside you. Understand? If you make a mess you will be punished. If you waste my cum, you will be punished. Am I clear?" Derek flicked Stiles' prostate.

Stiles moaned, "Yes…sir."

"Good boy, so open for his Alpha…so obedient. Do you think you're ready for your Alpha's cock? Ready to please your Alpha?"

Stiles mewled and drooled on the pillow beneath him. "Yes sir I'm ready. Please fuck me! Fuck me Derek!" Derek swatted Stiles' ass a third time. "Uh-uh Stiles. I like hearing you say sir. It's sir from now on. You will call me sir."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir…please fuck me sir?!"

Stiles heard shuffling behind him and felt the bed give under the weight of his Alpha. "You’ve got such a nice ass Stiles. So small and tight, begging to be fucked by a real Alpha. You want that don’t you? My big cock inside you…stretching your little hole."

"YES! Sir PLEASE! I need it! I need your big cock inside me! Please! Stick it in! Stick it in!" Stiles was crawling out of his skin waiting to finally be breeched. _To finally be claimed…to be taken…_ Taken by his Alpha. He shoved his ass as far down Derek's fingers as he could, grinding on them, clenching around them, trying to entice his Alpha to mount him.

It worked. Derek had had enough foreplay, he removed his fingers causing Stiles to groan from the loss, and put the head of his dick at the lips of Stiles' hole. He rubbed his cockhead around slicking Stiles up with his precome, teasing Stiles.

"You’ve got your Alpha so hot for you, Little One. You're being such a good boy."

"Thank you sir!" Stiles was shaking with anticipation.

"You’ve been such a good boy, I'm gonna let you decide. Fast or slow? Do you want me all at once or inch-by-inch? Choose."

Stiles was so wired, so tense, he didn’t think he could handle the going slow approach, though he knew it would hurt going the other way. "ALL AT ONCE! PLEASE! ALL AT…FUCK!!!!"

Derek gave Stiles what he wanted. He plunged in balls deep in one go. Stiles' ass was on fire! Stretched to the limit on a cock that was really too big for such a little hole. Stiles cried, he couldn’t stop it. _FUCK!!! It hurts!! IT HURTS!!...but I wanted this…I wanted this…needed this…and he gave it to me…he_ ' _s sooo good to me…_ Derek grabbed both sides of Stiles' neck and pulled up until Stiles was sitting on his knees, his back against Derek's well-defined, muscled chest. Stiles twinged and clenched and tingled at the movement as his Alpha wrapped his arms around his boy's body and pulled them close. Stiles was now completely surrounded by and filled by Derek, his Alpha. Stiles was practically sobbing with pleasure. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt his Alpha's tongue licking his face. _Licking up my tears…_ For the first time in his life since his parents had died nine years earlier, Stiles felt whole. _Complete…Loved…_

Derek whispered into Stiles' ear, "You feel me inside you Stiles? Feel my cock throbbing inside you? You're mine now. Mine forever. Go ahead, why don’t you give my dick a squeeze show me how much you like it being inside you." Stiles obeyed, clenching his ass around all of Derek's inches. _Ahhhh, it hurts sooo gooood… Feels so right…_ Stiles whimpered.

"My little Bitch needs to be fucked doesn’t he? Needs to be bred. Don’t worry Stiles I'm gonna fuck you so good you'll never be able to walk again…" Stiles gasped as his Alpha began slowly moving inside him.

"I'm gonna fill you up so good with my cum you'll never stop smelling like me…fill you up with my stink…" Stiles began grinding back as Derek's thrusts got bigger.

"I'm gonna shoot so much cum in you you'll have to get knocked up. PREGNANT with MY PUPS! Fat!...I'll breed you forever! You'll always be pregnant with my babies! Always full!"

Now Derek was pounding into Stiles hard and Stiles was doing his best to meet his Alpha's thrusts as Derek slowly fucked them up into Stiles' headboard. Derek would actually lift Stiles with every thrust and push them forward, never letting Stiles lean down, forcing him to bare his neck to his Alpha with each thrust. A treat his Alpha couldn’t resist. Derek kept biting Stiles marking him. Biting hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. _Not yet anyway… later…after he_ ' _s broken in…_

Once they reached the headboard, Derek moved his and Stiles' arms in front of them, clinging to the piece of wood for dear life. "Ride me, Stiles." Derek demanded as he bit Stiles' shoulder. Stiles did his best in their new position to ride his Alpha. He used the leverage he had to ride and grind, clenching his Alpha with every stroke. The need to please his Alpha took over everything, nothing else mattered. _Gotta make it good for him…gotta make it good for my Alpha…_

After a good 10 minutes of this, Stiles was sweating and shaking from the exertion. He moved his legs so that they were under his body, on top of Derek's thighs, giving him a little more leverage to move with. Derek watched his Bitch amused, pleased. _Look at my good little boy trying so hard to please his Alpha…he doesn’t care if he gets off…he doesn’t care if it hurts…he is truly mine…_ "Good boy…you're such a good boy, Stiles."

Stiles tingled from his scalp to his toes at the compliment and redoubled his efforts. Riding his Alpha with renewed vigor: slamming himself on his Alpha's dick using every trick he gleaned from all his porn-watching and nearly squealing with pleasure at the sounds coming from his Alpha. Stiles was damn-well near screaming with every downstroke the feeling of pleasure was so intense.

Derek, meanwhile, was in Heaven. _Finally…_ he thought _… finally after all these years I have found myself a good Mate…a good Bitch to breed…_ Unable to contain himself he started meeting his boy's slams, causing Stiles to scream out. Derek picked up his pace, pounding so hard into Stiles that the bed hit the wall and bounced off of it. Stiles leaned down and put his head down on the headboard. He arched his back giving his Alpha free rein. Derek was howling, literally howling with pleasure causing Stiles to shiver and clench around his Alpha's dick.

Derek kept slamming his boy until Stiles' legs were spread, his knees banging into the headboard. _He is gonna be in soo much pain…but I need more._ "Hold yourself up." He ordered as he put his hands on Stiles' knees and pulled them further apart. Stiles' entire body was on fire! Every muscle he had burned and ached. _FUCK! He_ ' _s gonna pull me apart!!_ But in that moment Stiles realized he didn’t care. He wanted Derek to use him, to hurt him; he always had. Chalk it up to losing both his parents at a young age or what-have-you, but Stiles needed this to hurt. And it did.

Derek's claws came out scratching Stiles' knees. Derek's fangs came out and Stiles could feel his Alpha biting him on the nape of his neck. Then finally he felt Derek's knot swell up and push against his hole. Stiles knew this was going to hurt, but he needed that knot inside him. _Right NOW!!_ Stiles slammed himself further back onto Derek's knot, causing the Alpha to roar with his release. With his knot firmly in Stiles, Derek unloaded a flood of semen.

Stiles was burning. He was sure he was burning alive. First from the added stretch of taking his Alpha's knot and then from the scalding cum his Alpha was shooting inside him. Derek released Stiles' knees, clawing his way up Stiles' thighs leaving little shallow scratches along the way, and grabbed Stiles' hard dick. _He really is a kinky Bitch…getting off on the size and pain of my knot…_ Derek chuckled to himself in his head… _he will make an excellent Mate._

Stiles gasped as his Alpha started jerking him off causing Stiles to clench around Derek's knot, shooting pain and pleasure through Stiles' body. _This!_ Stiles thought, _This is what I needed… need for the rest of my life!! I_ ' _m so close! God I_ ' _m sooo close!_ Stiles lifted his head, "Can I cum, sir? Please can I cum?"

This submissiveness elicited another roar from Derek, truly and thoroughly pleased with his subjected Mate. Picking up the pace of his hands Derek replied, "You’ve been such a good boy, Stiles. And good boys get to cum, so if you can arch your back far enough to kiss your Alpha, then yes you get to cum."

Stiles instantly pushed back stretching, arching as far as he could but it wasn’t enough, and his Alpha wasn’t going to help. Stiles moved his legs, though they screamed at him for moving them after so long, and shifted causing Derek's knot to tug on him, making Stiles wince. But Stiles didn’t care. He needed to get off and needed to kiss his Alpha, _to prove my worth_. But he still couldn’t quite reach his arms weren’t long enough.

As Derek stopped shooting his load, and his cock slowly began to deflate, his knot relaxing, Stiles groaned at the loss of pressure on his prostate. Desperate he pushed up and back with his arms using the force to land up flush against Derek and Stiles reached with his arms to grab ahold of his Alpha's head and finally get his kiss. Stiles' smooth face burned rubbing against his Alpha's sexily stubbled face and as his Alpha's tongue was forced inside his mouth, Stiles came. His body shook and his armed flailed he lost his grip, pulling him out of the kiss he had worked so hard for. But Derek being the kind of Alpha he is decided his boy deserved the kiss and used one of this hands to bring Stiles back up.

As Stiles came his frantic clenching made Derek's knot swell again pushing Stiles to the brink of insanity from the power of his orgasm. When Stiles body finally settled down, he was so exhausted that the only thing holding him up was his Alpha's hand. Stiles was limp all over as his cock deflated, his cum covering the bed below him. Cum from his Alpha filling him up inside. Derek brought his cum covered hand up to Stiles' lips. "Clean my hand."

Stiles opened his mouth and flicked his tongue tasting himself, but his Alpha wasn’t in the mood for that. He shoved his fingers into Stiles' mouth causing the boy to gag and clench around Derek's renewing erection. So Stiles cleaned his Alpha's hand with his mouth until there wasn’t a single drop of his cum left on it.

Exhausted and utterly and understandably spent, Stiles sagged as Derek removed his hand that had been holding Stiles up. Sensing his Mate's fatigue Derek managed while still being knotted to reposition them so that Stiles was laying on his stomach and Derek was laying on top of him. "Rest." He told Stiles. "Rest, as I have you again."

Stiles could feel Derek's hard cock inside him and the already-swollen knot ready for another go-around. Stiles simply laid there unmoving, so tired he was falling asleep, as his Alpha continued mating him. "Did I do good, sir?" Stiles mumbled into his pillow.

"Yes my dear boy, you did very good." Derek nipped at his boy's shoulder. "You will make for a perfect Mate." Stiles smiled and promptly fell asleep. Comforted by the feel of his Alpha, his Mate's body on top of him and inside him. He slept soundly and well for the first time in years, as Derek got off a second time and then a third. Pumping more and more loads of cum into his sleeping Mate. _If all goes well he could be showing as early as April. Fat with my pups._

Derek smirked as his cock deflated and his knot finally relaxed allowing him to withdraw from Stiles' ass. Derek took a moment and looked at his Mate's bruised, stretched, leaking hole. Proud of himself and of his Mate, Derek laid down and moved them both, so that they were spooning. _I_ ' _m going to enjoy breeding this one…My Little One…my Mate…my Stiles!_ And Derek fell asleep content to finally have trained his Bitch and claimed his Mate.


	2. Pups and Peter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not an explicit piece, more of a set-up for the next chapter, that I havent written yet. But in it Melissa needs an Alpha to keep her Beta-soon-to-be-Alpha son Scott in line, enter Peter Hale. Stiles is pregnant with Dereks pups. And Erica makes an appearance as an office assistant.
> 
> I have edited it to include Scotts introduction to Peter and their lives together up to the point of Scott accepting Peter as his Alpha. Sorry if that means you have to reread it, but I thought this would be better than having to have another non-sexy intervening chapter.

** Pups And Peter **

 

Stiles lay on his Mate's leather, office couch naked except for the collar he wore around his neck. The collar bore the Hale family crest as well as his Mate's name and phone number. He had practically begged Derek for it when they passed by a Jared's and saw one in the window. He literally had to beg his Alpha to get it for him many, many times over. Derek didn’t understand it: they were already Mated, they were already bonded, they were already expecting their first pups, but Stiles still wanted more. He wanted everyone, everywhere to know that he belonged to, and with, Derek Preston Hale, of the California Hales. That’s why he had also insisted that they get married in the human way, so that nothing could ever separate them. _EVER._ Their engagement ring was the only other covering Stiles currently had on.

That morning he had gotten a text from Derek demanding he be in his office, naked, ready to go after Derek got out of an afternoon meeting with one of his most troublesome clients: Harris, Adrian Harris. Stiles gleaned that this afternoon's meeting was going to be particularly tumultuous hence the morning text. Mr. Harris had been running Stiles' Alpha into the ground, second-guessing every call Derek made and every expenditure. _How does Derek keep from killing the man? I would…_ (Irony!) So Stiles had to get dressed as he spent most of his time at home naked like Derek wanted him, and grabbed an assortment of their supplies, and was out the door.

Since Stiles had gotten pregnant they had had to tame their sex habits. And now as Stiles was just beginning to show Derek had become even more gentle and protective of his soon-to-be pups. Lying there on the couch Stiles sweetly rubbed his little bump, imaging what his pups were going to be like… _Strong silent types like Derek or sweet talkative ones like me?_

From the moment the couple had discovered Stiles' pregnancy, Derek had stopped anally-fucking Stiles altogether. A situation Stiles did not appreciate. He whined to Derek when he was allowed to, complaining, "I'm not even showing yet!" Or once he started showing, "The doctors say its ok to fuck up until the third trimester, please Derek! Please I need my Alpha! I need my Mate's knot!"

But Derek was resolute. He didn’t want to risk hurting the pups even slightly no matter how much Stiles needed or wanted his knot. So in an effort to keep some peace in his home, Derek agreed to knot Stiles' mouth from time to time, and had bought Stiles his collar, and had bought Stiles his engagement ring, and he had even bought Stiles a new dildo, based on Derek's own cock, for Stiles to fuck with.

Stiles loved his new toy and used it constantly, it was inside him right now. _All the way in, filling me up…just not quite as well as the real thing._ Stiles laid there excitedly anticipated his Alpha's arrival. He and Derek hadn’t had a chance to be together for awhile. Mr. Harris was so particular and demanding and obsessive-compulsive. Stiles hated him and he hadn’t even met him. _He_ ' _s keeping me from my Alpha…If I have to wait much longer I_ ' _m gonna rip his throat out…And I don’t even have fangs! Yet…_

Which was another bone of contention between him and his Alpha. Derek wanted to turn Stiles, to truly be his Alpha, in every respect. But Stiles was hesitant. He liked the bruises and the scratches and the pain. He liked feeling his Mate and the rough fuckings he gave, days later. That was probably the one downside to being pregnant for Stiles. He could handle the bloated/fat feeling, in fact he liked it he liked how his Mate stared at him down there; how he would soothingly rub Stiles belly in ownership and love.

Stiles could handle the morning-sickness/afternoon-sickness/night-sickness/anytime-night-or-day-sickness and the cravings that were just starting to happen. _Curly fries? Why curly fries and applesauce?_ But he couldn’t handle the not having Derek hurt him thing. Stiles needed the pain, he is a masochist after all. Becoming a Wolf would take some of that away. "Not all of it…" Derek reminded him often, "…but enough…" he would retort.

But then the pregnancy had settled the matter for the time being. It would be too dangerous for Stiles to be turned now, _at least until after the weaning._ The thought of which made Stiles' nipples tingle. Already his body was preparing to lactate for his pups. The doctor had order Derek to play with Stiles' nipples often and consistently. _Something about preparing them for the task ahead, blah blah blah…_ All Stiles knew was that his nipples were sore and ached. _ALL THE TIME!_ It was one reason he was glad he got to be naked at home, at least then nothing but air came into contact with his sensitive nips. Though sometimes even the air was enough to bother them.  

Finally the door opened, and in walked Derek, dressed in Stiles favorite suit: the one that brought out his Alpha's green eyes. Derek took one look at Stiles naked on the couch and locked the door behind him. He had already told his assistant to hold his calls and to forbid visitors. She knew the drill Erica was a Wolf too. She knew full well what Derek and his Stiles did in that office together. She could smell it. She secretly loved it. Derek was always in a much better mood after being around Stiles…that’s how she had wrangled herself a raise. _To the voyeur go the spoils…_ She smiled at her own wit and immediately began fielding her boss's calls and stopping drop-ins from dropping-in. She could hear the sounds coming out of Stiles and Derek, _apparently it_ ' _s been a long time since they last played. I wonder how Stiles manages that? If Derek was my Mate that would be all we would ever do…Ever…_

As the noises in her boss's office got louder, Erica subtly lowered the noise canceling panels Mr. Hale had had put in, upon finding his Mate. _Prepared for all contingencies that Derek is…that’s what makes him such a good Alpha._ She spoke from experience having been the second person ever to be bitten and turned by Derek many, many years prior. Oh, _high school…that seems so long ago now…I wonder what Boyd is up to, now?_

***

Meanwhile later that same day in another part of Beacon Hills the newly divorced Omega, Melissa McCall was having a very serious discussion with her young impressionable Beta son, Scott. They were loudly discussing Melissa's decision to get re-bonded as soon as possible.

"Scott! I'm an Omega I can't go un-bonded for long, its not safe. And besides you're still a young Beta…" Melissa continued despite her son's attempt to interject, "…yes soon you will be an Alpha but not until you're of age. Until you are, you are still my son, my responsibility. You need guidance, a male Alpha-figure in your life to teach you the ways of an Alpha. I can't do that for you."

"Mom we don’t need another Alpha! We just got rid of the last one, why are you trying to ruin our lives again!?"

"We'll talk about this again once you’ve calmed down. Go to bed Scott. You’ve got school in the morning."

"Mom!" Scott yelled his eyes turning their electric blue.

"Scott! I may just be an Omega, but I am still your mother and you will obey!" Her eyes shimmered their amber color. As Scott was getting older and morphing into the Alpha he was destined to be he was becoming more and more rebellious and wild and uncontrollable. It was taking more and more of Melissa's strength to rein in her son and to keep order in their fractured home. _This just proves how much he needs to be trained…how much we need an Alpha in this house…_  

So against Scott's tantrums Melissa put out an ad on MatesList, a website created specifically for Wolves to be able to find Mates in short order. She explained that she was an Omega formerly bonded with an Alpha who was abusive and that she had a son currently a Beta, but soon to become an Alpha. She specified that she was looking for: a male Alpha, preferably un-bonded, with Pup-rearing experience, for a relationship of convenience, to help raise her son and train her young Beta into Alpha-hood.

To her dismay many of her respondents were interested in relationships more lasting, after all that is the Wolf way. You only leave pack in one of four ways: your death (the preferred method), the death of everyone else in the pack, dispersion (an amicable, unanimous decision for separation usually after Wolf-born children come of age and become Alphas), or banishment (tantamount to being branded untouchable). So Melissa fielded her responders seeking out someone who would meet her terms. While she desperately needed help, she also didn’t want to enter into any long-term or serious relationship so soon after her last. She was still healing mentally, physically she had healed along time ago.

In the meantime Scott continued his rebelliousness. He started skipping school and disrespecting his teachers, especially the human ones. He started hanging out with an assortment of jerk-jocks who spent their days being public nuisances. He continued back talking to his mother and refused to listen to anyone even his boss. _A fine man Dr. Deaton is…_ Melissa thought… _if only he were a Wolf and an Alpha…_ she shrugged at what could never be.

Then, a month after she had first posted her ad and fleeced the first respondents, Melissa got a message from a _PaterWolf86_. He commented that he had read her terms and would be willing to share in the responsibilities of raising and grooming an Alpha. He went on to say that he had done the same for his nephew after his parents had died in a horrible fire. He was confident he could bring young Scott to heel and teach him the proper way to use his Alpha gifts.

Relieved, Melissa set up a meet-and-greet with herself and this _PaterWolf86_ who she learned was named Peter, Peter Hale. _A Hale…_ Melissa practically cooed… _imagine my son being taught by a Hale, a Wolf family known for raising successful Alphas…How could I be so lucky?_   

*

When the two met for coffee one night, they delved deeper into getting to know one another in ways that online websites can not suffice. She took note of his scent: a cool mint with a hint of something like asphalt, while he took note of hers: a warm spicy scent like cinnamon mixed with bread, and bananas, and chalk. _An unusual combination_ they both thought almost simultaneously. But unusual scents are a part of Wolf life, so neither of them thought too much about it as they questioned each other.    

Melissa asked the first question after Peter suggested she start since she is the one in need. "Not that I'm ungrateful but why would a Hale be interested in helping me and mine? Its not like we come from an important Wolf family…my ex-husband and I were both turned…Scott is the first born-Wolf in our families. So why the interest?"

"A good question, Mrs. McCall. To be honest, I have been left a little…damaged by the…accident that claimed the lives of most of my family and pack. I don’t want to join another pack, even after all these years…it would feel like a betrayal."

"I understand…I mean I don’t understand, understand, but I'm sorry for your lose…I can empathize with your situation." Melissa felt herself stumbling over her words, so she decided to shut up. She hadn’t expected to feel this nervous. _After all its not like were going to be dating…or anything…just parenting Scott…_ But she couldn’t help but feel like she was the one being screened for suitability, instead of the other way around.

Luckily Peter chimed in with one of his own questions, "So if you don’t mind me asking…why are you looking for a new Alpha at all? I don’t mean to pry, but most wouldn’t bother with bringing in someone new so late in the game. Pardon the sporting parlance."

"Oh, no not at all…uhmmm…its just that…Like I said Scott is the first Wolf-born in our family…I don’t know what to expect… and here lately he's been turning into a handful frankly. I'm worried…I'm worried that I've left him under his father's influence too long. I don’t want him to be like his father, but that’s all he's ever known about being an Alpha…"

"So he didn’t witness the abuse?"

"It didn’t start until he was older, when his father started snorting Bane, after he lost his job working in the warehouses and I had to go back into the workforce to keep us afloat and we nearly lost the house and…I'm sorry I'm rambling. I'm telling you my whole sob story and on our first meeting…You must think I'm crazy or weird right?"

"Not at all. I appreciate your honesty. Being a Hale and working in the business that I do, there's a lot of bullshitting and backstabbing. Its refreshing to have someone just be open about what is going on. Which is why I feel like I need to ask another question about the abuse…How can I put this delicately…Did your husband…"

"Ex-husband." Melissa corrected.

"Ex-husband excuse me…did he ever…hurt…Scott?"

"No! Never! He wouldn’t have! Couldn’t have! He…I…I… can't be sure. I mean…I know I bore the brunt of it, and I know from time to time he would get physical with Scott, but it was never violent…or anything. I would’ve left sooner if he had…"

"Why didn’t you leave sooner? Sorry again for prying…"

"Well, we were turned together he and I. We were pack when we first met…then as our old Alpha started to lose his mind…my husba…ex-husband was the one who killed him. He wasn’t always like…like he is." Melissa took a sip from her coffee. It had cooled to the point that it was better off trashed, but she decided to tough it out and took another sip.

"I see. Well…do you have any other questions for me? I feel like I've monopolized the questioning portion of this conversation."

"Uh, yes…you mentioned in your response that you had experience with Pup-rearing. I was wondering…"

"If I could elaborate? Of course. You see after my family died in the fire I took in my youngest niece and nephew the only survivors. My nephew was a lot like how you’ve described Scott: rebellious youth, boy becoming a man, a Beta becoming an Alpha, etc… He was angry, sullen, moody, and sometimes violent teen."

"Oh well, you don’t have to worry about Scott being that way. He maybe mouthy but he's never been violent with anybody."

"Good, I'm glad…eventually I was able to get Derek, my nephew, to recognize my authority as the new family Alpha. And since then he has made quite a name for himself in the family business. A ruthless, but good man. I'm very proud of him. He's just gotten Mated, not too long ago."

"Oh that’s nice! I can't wait for Scott to find a Mate…I was hoping it would be sooner rather than later…I've heard that finding one's Mate can be a very…calming influence in one's life."

"True…true. I think it has certainly calmed my nephew. He seems quite happy with his choice. Though he's a little scrawny and talkative for my tastes…but perhaps that’s what he needed: someone completely different from him, to push him. They're expecting their first pups come March. They're very excited…Now who's rambling."

"No, it's ok. I like it. You're proud of your family. That’s nice to see."

"I think this has been a rather informative first talk don’t you?"

"Oh, yes indeed…and if you're still interested in the position…I wouldn’t mind trading contact info and meeting again. Would you?"

"I would be delighted." Peter said and he meant it. He really had been charmed by this ordinary, yet pretty, and sweet woman. _I can_ ' _t wait to be introduced to Scott…If he is as much trouble as she_ ' _s describing then I do believe I have finally found myself a challenge…a challenge worthy to take on… and conquer!_ Peter's Wolf agreed, wholeheartedly.     

***

After many more meet-and-greets that got more and more relaxed and (dare I say) normal, Melissa took the next step. She officially declared Peter as her Alpha and Peter accepted. A formality really because at this point Peter was already aiding his new Omega: paying bills, paying the debts off for the house, setting up a college fund for Scott, and even using his connections to push through Melissa's divorce. All that was left was for Peter to meet Scott and to bring Scott into the pack.

*

The first meeting between Peter and Scott went well, according to Peter. Scott had only managed to annoy him, into one roar, and that was enough. _He may be growing into an Alpha, but he_ ' _s still pliable enough to be groomed…_ so Peter was actually pleased with Scott's defiant behavior, his refusing to acknowledge Peter as his Alpha. _In time he will, but for now I must show him my power…_ so Peter let loose the almighty Alpha roar: the Call of an Alpha, the call to submit.

Scott's eyes glowed blue _a striking contrast with his darker features…beautiful really…_ as he refused to submit. This locked the two in a contest of wills: Scott refused to submit, Peter refused to be denied. As Peter's roar ripped through Scott, Scott flinched as his instinct was to fall to his knees, avert his eyes, and bare his neck i.e. to submit. But he didn’t he stood his ground. Scott could feel Peter's call, _the Call of an Alpha_ pressing against him, pushing him down _as if gravity_ ' _s gone wonky all of a sudden…_

But Scott resisted, his claws coming out trying to push back against the Call, the force of Peter's will, but Scott couldn’t shake off the weight. He was shaking and sweating against the building pressure to submit. _My knees feel like jelly…are my legs shaking? They feel like they_ ' _re shaking…like they_ ' _re gonna give out any second…NO! I_ ' _ve got to stay on my feet!_ Scott pressed his claws into his own thighs to distract himself from the rising pressure constricting his chest. _Trying to cancel out my will…distract himself with pain…he_ ' _s got wonderful instincts…_ Peter contemplated as he watched Scott wracked with his internal struggle: _shaking, sweating, clawing himself…squirming, like he_ ' _s_ _trying to wriggle out of a trap, but he_ ' _s in too deep…_ After another moment Peter thought, _I think I_ ' _ve made my point…_ and he relinquished his will.

Scott gasped as the weight was lifted off his chest and shoulders. _I can breathe again!_ Scott took in lungfuls of air gulping like nothing in life could be sweeter than oxygen. "You’ve done well Scott. Very well. I'm proud of you." Peter paid his compliment, said a quick goodbye to Melissa, and left. The instant the door closed behind Peter, Scott collapsed onto his knees, exhausted. It had taken all he had not to submit to this new Alpha… _ ~~my Alpha~~ …NO!! He is NOT my Alpha! He can be Mom_' _s Alpha, but he will never be mine! EVER!!!_

But Scott's Wolf knew better, the Wolf had been willing to submit wanting to be bonded to a pack again, bonded to a strong Alpha, the boy not so much. Scott glared at his Mom as she walked past, "Well…that went…well."

Scott stumbled to his feet and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. He sulked that night, and the day after, and the day after that. He told himself that he was punishing his Mom for bringing a new Alpha into their lives, and for already submitting to him. But in his heart of hearts Scott knew that he was actually mad at himself: not only had he not been able to fight the Alpha's Call, he hadn’t been able to fight the Alpha. Period. _Why can_ ' _t I ever stand up for myself when it counts?! How can I ever lead a pack if my instincts are to submit?!_   

*

The tension in the McCall household continued to mount especially once Peter moved in. It had been Scott's idea, of course he had meant it as a joke, a snub, a put-down: "Oh my God," he had muttered under his breath frequently, "…if he's gonna be here all the time and eat all our food why doesn’t he just move in?" He was obviously being sarcastic, but Peter thought it was a brilliant idea _such feeble attempts to put me down, but he is obliviously brilliant…_ Melissa agreed as she thought it was only fair since Peter had helped pay off the debts they owed on the house anyway, so Peter moved in.

Now Peter _and his stench_ as Scott thought, really were in the house all the time: eating breakfast, going to work, coming home from work, eating dinner, _taking showers…_ though Scott tried really hard not to think of that. He tried really hard to not think about the new, toned Alpha in the house when he jerked off. Filling Scott with shame, rage, and angst every time he did. Adding to the tension that filled the house and stuck to everything in it like glue.

It all came to ahead on Christmas Eve, when Peter insinuated himself into Melissa's and Scott's private midnight tradition of gift exchanging. It had started after his dad had lost his job: when Melissa had to work everyday, overtime, even on holidays to make end's meet. She would come into Scott's room while his dad was passed out from drinking or snorting Bane and they would exchange a present with each other, just the two of them.

His father had never found out about it, always too messed up to notice that Scott had gotten that expensive/too-big-for-his-britches gift his father had earlier refused him. Melissa would always work even harder to get them for Scott, and Scott loved her for it. It wasn't just about the presents, but also the fact that she was rebelling in this small way against her husband and Alpha. And she was spending alone time, private time with Scott. He loved it as much as he pretended to shrug it off.

But then on this particular Christmas Eve/Christmas Day midnight gift exchange both Melissa and Peter walked into Scott's room. Scott understandably flipped out, started yelling, shoving Peter (or at least trying to), trying to goad him into a fight. Melissa started freaking out, but obeyed when her Alpha requested she leave this to him. Melissa left the room and then left the house altogether. She didn’t think she could stomach having to watch or hear another showdown between the two.

Once she drove away, Peter began tossing Scott around, roughing him up for the first time ever. "Is this what you want?!" Peter yelled, "You want me to hurt you?! Bang you up like your father did to your mother!"

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!" Scott screamed at the top of his lungs as he began trying to swipe at Peter with his claws. "Get out of my life! Get out of my life!!" He screamed over and over.

"NO!!" Peter howled back, grabbing ahold of Scott's wrists, and throwing him into the wall.

"IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!!!" Scott kept repeating like a mantra as he banged his own head into the wall over and over. After a moment marveling at the depth of Scott's self-hatred, Peter took a step towards the boy, _my boy._ "Scott! Stop that this instant!"

Scott flew into another level of rage, leaping to his feet, lunging at Peter, clawing at him again, but this time Peter didn’t try to stop him. He let Scott claw him _he needs to do this…_ So Scott kept clawing at Peter and his thin cotton top, crying "ITSALLYOURFAULTITSALLYOURFAULTITSALLYOURFAULT!!!"

Eventually having released his pent up anger, Scott stopped his attacks, but Peter's shirt was in shreds and his body was covered in scratches some deep some shallow, but all of them bleeding profusely. As Scott's attack slowed and then stopped Peter pulled the now sobbing boy into his arms, pressing their bodies together. Peter wrapped his arms around the boy comforting him, "Its all right Scott let it out. Let it all out. All of it."

"Why?!" Scott sobbed out, "Why wasn’t I strong enough to stop it?! Why?! Why?!"

"Its not your fault Scott. He was your father and your Alpha. There was no way you could’ve done anything. Stop blaming yourself…let it go. Your mother is fine now. Safe. Content, even. I'm going to take care of her now. And you too if you'll let me…"

"I'm so tired…I'm so tired…"

"I know Scott. I know. Just let me help you. Let me be your Alpha. Let me take care of you…groom you. So someday you will be strong enough. Would you like that? Scott?"

Scott nodded and Peter wrapped his arms tighter around the boys, taking handfuls of his boy's thick hair, putting Scott's head under his chin, placing Scott's face against Peter's still bleeding chest. After some amount of time had passed _2 seconds, 10 minutes, 4 hours?_ Scott didn’t know, but he eventually realized that at some point while being held by Peter, he had began licking Peter's chest… _my Alpha_ ' _s chest…_ licking up Peter's blood, from each scratch Scott had given him. Between licks Scott apologized again and again, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Peter liked the licking _my boy is such a sweet goodhearted boy…_ "Its alright, Scott. Its alright: no harm, no foul." Peter pulled Scott away a little, and then he finally allowed his body to heal. When his wounds had stopped bleeding and most had already disappeared, Peter took Scott's face in hand and looked into his boy's eyes. "You are a good boy, Scott. And with my help you will make an amazing Alpha."

Tears welled up in Scott's eyes, "Really? You really think so…Peter? Sir?...Dad?"

Peter pulled Scott close and kissed his forehead, "Yes, I do Scott." He whispered, "Yes I do…son."


	3. One Last Knot, One First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this explicit part, Derek and Stiles are adjusting to Stiles' pregnancy, and dealing with Stiles increased libido and rebelliousness. 
> 
> We also get to see Scott and Peter's first kiss and their first sexy-time together. Can someone say Daddy issues? Be forewarned...

** One Last Knot, One First Kiss **

 

Stiles was cuddled up next to a way too clothed Derek, on their living room couch on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Derek had one arm surrounding his naked Mate, absentmindedly petting Stiles' pregnant belly while in the other he held the newspaper.

Derek liked to read the newspaper on Sundays in the afternoon, usually after fucking Stiles into oblivion. But on this particular Sunday like so many recent ones, Stiles had had to make do fucking himself with a dildo copy of Derek's cock. _A decent if not quite adequate facsimile._ Derek had thought. Stiles meanwhile thoroughly disagreed. _It doesn’t even have a knot!_ He had once yelled at Derek during one of his free-times. _How can I be happy with a cock that doesn’t knot?!_

Stiles clearly had a knotting fetish, and before the pregnancy Derek had obliged him over and over., indulging his Mate in his kink for being knotted countless times. As evidenced by Stiles' rather oddly round belly. He was 4 months in at this point, in his 10-month pregnancy. Lately a new side effect of the pregnancy had been rearing its not-quite-ugly-not-quite-pretty head. Stiles' libido, which had always been remarkable especially for a human, was now astronomical. Derek had to get Stiles off four or five times a day just to keep Stiles from going off the rails.

This last one was his fourth that day. Derek had dildoed Stiles to completion while sucking on Stiles' extremely sensitive and burgeoning nipples. Stiles' chest was just starting to round out a bit, softening, and curving as his mammary glands developed. He had even begun lactating drops of a clear milky substance when stimulated in just the right way. Derek said on a number of occasions that it tasted like Stiles, when Stiles was paranoid that his breast milk was gonna taste like curly fries, his most intense pregnancy food-craving. _You are what you eat!_ Stiles worried.

Having cum not 10 minutes prior Stiles unhappily realized that the pressure in his groin was coming back. He recognized it instantly he needed to get off again. _What I NEED is for Derek to knot me… He hasn’t knotted me in forever! _

"Stiles." Stiles knew that tone it was Derek's _stop-what-you-are-doing-right-this-second_ tone. _Why is he giving me that tone? I_ ' _m not doing anyth-…_ Then Stiles realized that he was rubbing his face very forcefully against Derek's stubble. He hadn’t even noticed he was doing it and said so as he apologized. Derek doesn’t like to be disturbed when he's reading. He gets very annoyed with Stiles if he even breathes too loudly while he's reading.

"Stiles." Derek raised his voice this time as Stiles had inadvertently started rubbing his face again along with rubbing his Alpha's thigh. Stiles whined and pouted. "But I need you Derek. I need to get off again."

"Your dildo is right there on the table, use that to get yourself off." Derek gruffed clearly getting annoyed with Stiles' horniness invading his reading time.

Stiles whimpered, "No! It's not good enough! I need you." Stiles palmed Derek's groin to accentuate his point. "I don’t need a copy. I need the original. I need you. I need your knot! Please, Derek!? Sir?!"

Derek put down the newspaper reluctantly, "We've been through this countless times Stiles: not while you're pregnant. And if you ask again, you won't get my knot even afterwards. Am I clear?"

Stiles bristled at the threat, as a few betrayer tears clinging to the corners of his eyes as he squeezed them shut. Another annoying pregnancy symptom: moodiness. Anything could set Stiles off into a crying fit, a laughing fit, a rant, or a babble. At this moment it seemed like a crying fit was about to make an appearance. Out of all Stiles' moods this is the one Derek hated the most. He could handle the babbling, he always had. He could handle the ranting since Stiles never could do anyone any real harm, though Derek was more often than not plagued by headaches afterwards. He could handle the laughing fits that came out of nowhere and ended only after Stiles' sides were aching. But the crying fits, he couldn’t endure.

Stiles could blubber like nobody's business. He could weep over the fact that the Sun was shining. Derek tried his best to accommodate his Mate's variable moods, but the crying disarmed him, unnerved him. Sometimes he suspected that Stiles was just tearing up so he could get his way, but then Stiles would cry for an hour even after Derek had caved and he realized that as much as Stiles would want to use his tears against Derek, he wouldn’t because then he would be sobbing for an hour uncontrollably.

So Stiles tried to rein it in, keep himself from unleashing the floodgates. He thought he was doing very well, when he felt Derek finger the few stray tears that refused to stay unseen. "Don’t cry Stiles. You know I can't bear to see you cry."

"What?! You think I want to cry?! You think I like it?! Bawling my eyes out 'til my throat is sore and my eyes are burning?! Huh?! DO YOU?!" Stiles was quickly losing it. Derek sensed this and tried to avert, to distract. "Stiles if I knot you will you please stop crying? As much as I like to see you begging for my knot, I can't stand the crying. If I give you my knot one last time before your due, will you stop weeping?"

Stiles being Stiles tried to use this situation to his best advantage: "How about twice?" He sniffled. "You knot me twice and I promise I won't cry about it anymore. Alright?"

"Stiles, why do you always have to push things so far?"

"Because, I know it makes you mad. And you're always rougher with me when you're mad. I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not but I have a bit of a pain kink. One you haven’t really been fulfilling lately if I might be so bold."

Derek knew this was a trap and he knew he should just knot Stiles twice and be done with it, but he knew that Stiles knew that he knew that he could not take such a flagrant front against his prowess or authority. "You should not be so bold. Ever since you’ve gotten pregnant you’ve used it as an excuse to push the boundaries of my sanity. You disregard rules like no disturbing me when I'm reading constantly! If I didn’t know better I would think you enjoy being unruly like a child. Rebellious. Don’t push me Stiles, I will take only so much disobedience from my Mate and Bitch."

"Oh suuuuure when you want something and ask for it you're being adult, but when I do I'm being a child and disobedient. Well guess what I am a child! I'm 17 and pregnant with your Pups! So if you don’t like it tough!" Stiles made a show of pushing himself away from Derek's grasp. He knew it riled Derek up. _Even the vague impossibility that I might even try to leave him pisses him off…if only he knew I could never do it even in pretend…_ Stiles didn’t even move two inches out of Derek's grasp, when Derek growled eyes flashing red, and bit down on Stiles' shoulder. Biting him hard enough to break the skin. Stiles' cock twitched and started to rise. _God I_ ' _ve missed that!_

Derek lapped at the bite mark he had made on his Mate. He wanted to punish Stiles for his insolence and for baiting him and goading him like he was a caged bear, _but_ _how do you punish someone who gets off on pain?_ Derek tried to rein himself in again, he released Stiles' shoulder, pulled them roughly back into their standard one-armed couch cuddle position, and grabbed the newspaper in a play of reading. But Stiles was never one to settle. The instant he was at Derek's side again he started rubbing his face against Derek's. He resumed palming Derek's cock through his Sunday jeans. He even started nipping at Derek's neck, like he knew Derek liked, leaving little marks that healed way too fast for Stiles' tastes. So he put more force into it, biting down on Derek's neck demanding to be attended to.

Derek tried his best to ignore what Stiles was doing: _I need to_ _punish him by denying him…not letting him get off…_ But Stiles knew it was all a sham, he could feel Derek's cock get hard as he continued biting and palming. It wasn’t often he got to manhandle Derek _more like never, he is my Dom after all and not the other way around…_ so he relished the power in that moment. He was going to take out Derek's dick and ride it until Derek knotted even if his Alpha didn’t like it. _Even if he ordered me to stop!_ He wouldn’t stop even if the police showed up!

Derek's will was one of iron, he had decided to ignore Stiles and he would. _That was that!_ Then Stiles started talking…talking dirty. And Stiles talking dirty always got to Derek and always would, it was the only reason he hadn’t sewed Stiles' mouth shut years ago… _his pretty mouth describing all the things he wants me to do to him…_

Derek's will might not have been as steeled as he thought, but his cock on the other hand was. Hearing Stiles talk about taking Derek's knot in his mouth and killing himself on it was getting to Derek. Both in an angry _how-fucked-up-are-you!?_ kind of way, but also in an aroused _I-want-to-see-this-happen-we-need-to-do-this-now!!_ kind of way. Derek couldn’t stand it any longer.

He threw done his paper, grabbed Stiles' arms and pushed him onto his back, kissing and biting Stiles as he did. He knew his fangs were out when he felt Stiles licking at them, wanting them to draw blood. His claws were out too, putting pinpricks of pain on Stiles arms. "STAY!!" He barked as he raised himself up to get his cock out of his way too tight jeans. Stiles had worked him up good, _he_ ' _s already leaking precome…_ And it was lucky for Stiles that he was because Derek didn’t even try to get his jeans all the way off, he just pushed them down to his thighs, grabbed Stiles' ankles, lifted them up, and started pushing himself raw and un-lubed into Stiles.

Stiles shrieked, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKK!!!" as he tried not to clench around the large, un-lubed cock forcing its way inside him. Derek just kept pushing in, uncaring that his Mate was contorting in pain, burning from the inside out. _If this is what he wants then this is what he will have!!_ Derek didn’t wait until he bottomed out to start thrusting into Stiles and Stiles didn’t waste anytime in meeting those thrusts. He burned and cursed and swore and pushed back and loved every moment of it. He loved seeing Derek unraveled. _In the way only I can do to him…He maybe my Dom, but I_ ' _m not a total submissive Sub…well today anyway…_

*

Derek came and knotted Stiles, just like Stiles had wanted. Filling Stiles up and making him cum so hard you would’ve thought he had never cum before in his life, let alone no more than 20 minutes earlier. As his body was wracked with the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm, Derek looked down on his Mate. _He_ ' _s covered in bruises and bite-marks and scratches all over…except his belly of course…_ Derek would never hurt his pups even when he was angry with their bearer. Derek leaned down and gave Stiles a kiss and when Stiles opened his mouth to let Derek in, Derek bit Stiles' tongue.

As Stiles yelped, Derek demanded, "You will NEVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN. BITCH!…am I clear?" With tears in his eyes more from the pain than fear, Stiles replied "Yeth, Thir."

"Good. I hope you have enjoyed the last knotting you're getting until those pups come out! Was it worth it?!"

Stiles calmly wiped away the tears from his eyes, opened his mouth and looked directly into Derek's eyes, "Yeth Thir!" He reached up for Derek and Derek begrudgingly leaned down and kissed his Mate deeply, lovingly; causing Stiles to fidget and clench around his knot.

Derek growled. "Wahn moe-re fo-r wuck, Thir?" Stiles sarcastically questioned, clenching around Derek some more.

Derek growled and then complied.

*

An hour later, Derek had knotted Stiles again and was waiting for his knot to finish deflating so he could withdraw. Withdraw from his very content Mate, who had just cum for the sixth time that day, finally sated.

Stiles had provoked Derek into finally fucking him like he used to: rough and hard and long. Stiles had manipulated him into getting them both what they needed: one last rough one before the pups came. This time however, Derek had gone slow, making love to his Mate. He took his time and made Stiles beg for release, just like he liked. When the time came for Derek to knot again his vision whited out _Missed this!_ was the only thought he had for a good five minutes.

As they laid there on the couch waiting for Derek's knot to deflate, Derek began sucking on and groping Stiles' nipples stimulating them in the ways their doctor had specified, knowing full well what he was doing to his Mate. Stiles' body shot through with pain/pleasure and he clenched around Derek's knot again. Derek hummed around the nipple in his mouth tasting the pure milky substance that came out, causing Stiles to clench again. Then Stiles did what Derek loved most, he begged: "Please Sir, one more time…please? Just knot me one more time and I promise I'll be a good boy for you Forever! Please!? PLEASE?!"

Derek continued his ministrations of Stiles' nipples, and didn’t say a word. But he swiveled his hips, signaling to Stiles that he agreed. _One last time…Damn it!_ Though in reality Derek enjoyed knotting Stiles as much as Stiles enjoyed being knotted. _The moment those Pups are out, this is what we are doing!_ Derek planned. _I am never going without him for this long again!_  

***

Following their rather emotional Christmas, the tension in the McCall house diminished and the trio fell into a good rhythm. From that day on Scott did his best to please his new Alpha, his new father. Peter and Melissa didn’t marry, or sleep together, or have a thing of any kind, Scott just chose to think of Peter that way. Scott in his desire to please redoubled his efforts in school turning into quite a good student with no behavioral issues at all. Melissa was as astounded as she was relieved. She was proud of her son and their Alpha. _He does good work that Alpha of ours…I could just kiss him_ …but then she grimaced at the thought and decided she would stick to thinking of Peter as Alpha _and nothing else. EVER._

In between Scott's schooling, his athletic pursuits, and his job at the Clinic, he didn’t have much free time, so Peter scheduled their Alpha-training sessions for the weekend, every weekend. They drove every weekend to one of Peter's many private properties. A house that he had built near the woods, _for full moons and what-not_. It was as private as one could get without totally leaving civilization. In these sessions Scott took to calling Peter Dad since they were alone together, but he made sure not to when his Mom was around. _It messes with her head…_

"Every Alpha has the desire to be dominant, especially in sexual situations. All Alphas are Doms, but obviously not all Doms need be Alphas."

"Just like all squares are rectangles, but not all rectangles are squares."

"Yes…good Scott." Peter said as he ruffled his boy's hair. "But in order to Dom one must understand what it is to Sub. After all one can not be strong before one is weak…"

"One can not be a man, before one has been a boy." Scott said completing the phrase he heard so often during these sessions.

"Very good, Scott." Peter murmured placing his hand on the back of Scott's neck, petting him. Scott tingled at the touch sensitive as he was to affection, his _first Alpha_ , which was how Scott chose to think of his father when he had to, not being one for affection or displays of any positive emotion. He trembled at the continued petting, his neck being one of his more ticklish places.

"You like this." Indicating his hand on Scott's neck with his eyes. "Tell me how it makes you feel."

"Good." Scott paused looking at his Alpha who silently prodded Scott to elaborate. "Safe…loved." Scott blushed and bowed his head at his admission, embarrassed.

"Don’t be embarrassed, Scott." Peter tutted as he reached for Scott's chin with his other hand and lifted Scott's face back up. "Never be embarrassed to admit to yourself or to others how you feel. Complete and total honesty especially when it comes to emotions, is the only way a good Dom/Sub relationship can work." Peter paused before continuing taking in the feeling of warmth that spread through his body as he noticed _how pretty my boy is…how open he is…willing…how could anyone not love him?..._ "Keep talking Scott. Tell me how and what you feel as precisely as you can."

Scott didn’t hesitate this time. "I love you, Dad. I love this…" indicating the petting still going on, "I love being a part of a pack again…your pack. Its so different than it was before with…with…"

"With your father."

"Please don’t call him that." A pained expression overtook Scott's features. "I don’t want to think of him that way anymore…he was a bad guy and a bad Alpha. And I don’t wanna be like that…"

"Shhhhh…" Peter shushed his troubled Beta. "Don’t fret, Scott, you won't be like him. For one thing you were born to be an Alpha, your father wasn’t…" Scott opened his mouth to protest Peter's use of the word again, but Peter continued regardless, "…your father killed his Alpha and became the new one by default, in the Old Way. He was never meant to be an Alpha. To have that kind of power over you and your mother."

There was a moment of silence as Scott processed what his Alpha was telling him, and a question sparked in Scott's mind. One that he had asked dozens of times in these training sessions, one that he always had to ask, despite getting the same affirmation from his Alpha again and again. "Do you think…really think you can groom me to be a good Alpha? Dad?"

"Scott…" Peter muttered as he pulled his boy in close to nuzzle his face. "…son, you are going to make an amazing Alpha, not just a good one. Do you know how I know?"

Scott reciprocated the nuzzling _like a good Beta…like a good boy_ …Peter thought as a different kind of warmth spread through his body. One he hadn’t felt in a very long time… _not since before…_ "No, how?"

Pulling himself back into the present, "Your heart. An Alpha must be so attuned with their heart that to hear their heartbeat is to hear their voice. Do you understand?"

"I think so…its kind like what you taught me earlier about how you can tell if someone is lying by listening to their heartbeat."

"Good, Scott…good boy…" Peter murmured as he began nuzzling at Scott's neck, which Scott bared for his Alpha, _giving me complete access…_ "Such a good boy…"

"Call me your son…please…Daddy? Please…"

Only taking a moment's pause at his boy's request Peter said, "Alright. Son…my son." He emphasized their bond by nipping at Scott's neck and gently sucking on it, marking him, causing the Beta to shake with goosebumps. After sucking a few more hickies into Scott, Peter almost reluctantly pulled away, for a teaching moment, "Remember that feeling Scott. That feeling of pleasure from a Dom giving their Sub what they need, or an Alpha marking their Beta…"

"Or a Daddy claiming their boy?" Peter could hear his Beta's heart beating ramp up with his words. "Is that what you want? What you need? Do you need me to claim you? In the Wolf way? Be honest Scott…"

Scott considered a moment, but then realized that his Alpha would listen to his heartbeat and know anyway if he tried to lie, so he went with the God's honest truth. _No holding back…_ "Please Daddy…its what I dream about…" Scott bit his lip embarrassed and aroused at what he was about to admit to, "…its what I jerk off to…you claiming me…marking me…spanking me… making me remember my place… telling me I need to be a good boy for my Alpha…for my Daddy…"

Scott continued as Peter went back to nipping and then full on biting Scott _with Human teeth…With Human teeth…I_' _m still in control…I am still in control…_ But Scott could tell his words were getting to his Alpha. "Then you make me get naked for you…you spank me harder…make me count the blows for you…then when I'm all red and sore you lick me up and push yourself into me… bare…raw…"

Peter growled and pushed the two back, until he was lying on top of Scott on the couch humping into his boy's clothed groin. Scott humped right back. "Keep…talking…son…" Peter huffed through his fangs. Scott bucked up into his Alpha-Daddy trying to get more contact. "Oooh, Daddy you'd fuck me sooo good…slow at first then faster and faster…you on top, me on my stomach… giving myself to you…you swatting my ass…clawing my back…biting the back of my neck…making me bleed for you…cry for you…"

Peter could feel himself losing control of his Wolf, his fangs already out his claws itched to join in the action, to scratch this boy _his boy…I need to claim him for all the world to see…_ Peter realized then that he had missed this feeling, a feeling he hadn’t even realized he had been searching for: the feeling of his Wolf needing to mark, and claim, and Mate, and fuck… _its been sooo long since anybody_ ' _s made me feel this way…not since…Natalie…_

Natalie had been Peter's Mate and wife, pregnant wife, who had died in the fire along with most of the Hale family. Thinking of her even now after all these years, instantly pulled Peter out of the moment. "We…need…to stop…this…" he said slowly sitting up. Scott aroused as he was, was hurt at the sudden lose of contact from his Alpha-Daddy, but he was resolute. Scott refused him, "No. I want this. And I want you to do this for me."

"No, Scott. You're too young for me Scott. I'm older than your Mother. I am legitimately old enough to be your father." Peter straightened himself upright, so Scott slid onto Peter's lap, straddling him. Peter half-assedly tried to squirm away, but that just made their crotches meet. "Uhhhh…" Peter groaned _it_ ' _s been too long since I_ ' _ve been touched._

"See, you want this too…you can't lie to me Peter. I can smell your arousal, I can feel it." Scott brushed a hand down Peter's crotch but didn’t grab ahold of his Alpha's prick even though he wanted to real bad. "Didn’t we just talk about honesty between a Dom and their Sub? Was I the only one paying attention?" Scott slowly began to grind against Peter, nuzzling his Alpha's face as he did so.

"Is that what you want? To be my Sub? I thought you wanted to be an Alpha? A Dom?"

"I do wanna be an Alpha, but as you have told me since the day we met: in order to Dom one must first Sub. So yeah, I wanna be your Sub. I wanna submit to you. Only you." Scott thrusted to accentuate the level of his commitment before continuing, "You will claim me…its what you’ve wanted since we first met…since before we first met…you need this as much as I do."

Peter was shocked at the depth of insight Scott had _I should give the boy more credit…he certainly is not as oblivious or unobservant as I first thought…_ Scott's nuzzling shifted and became more of a scenting: he started rubbing his face on Peter's face and neck and scalp trying to cover himself in Peter's scent. "I need to smell like you…" Scott explained more to himself than to Peter who readily understood the gesture. Peter gave into his needs and the needs of his boy, _my perfect boy…_ "You will son…you will."

Peter was in disbelief. He'd never really been attracted to men and certainly not to teenage boys, but Scott did something for him and Peter decided to explore it. His claws came out and he ripped the shirt off his boy. He leaned forward and sniffed his boy and his boy's pits sending static shocks through his body and straight to his cock. _He smells good…musky…young…clean…_ Peter grabbed Scott's hips and slammed him down as he pumped his hips up. _What lovely friction…I need more! MORE!_

Peter clawed at his boy's shorts, the shorts he had bought Scott specifically for these training sessions, he ripped them off his boy and saw Scott's erection straining the material of his jockstrap. Peter growled his approval, his fangs making another appearance. "Get these pants off me, son." He firmly requested as he ripped off his own shirt. _Expensive. Armani. But I don’t care…_ Scott unbuttoned his Daddy's belt fumbling a bit with excitement, but he eventually got his Daddy's pants off. At least down to his thighs. And Scott saw his Alpha-Daddy's cock for the first time outside of his fantasies. Peter didn’t wear underwear as it was _too restricting…_ Scott was practically salivating thinking of all the things he was gonna do with his Daddy's big dick.

Peter swatted Scott's ass to get his boys attention. "Scott. Son, get off my lap and take your jock off." Recollecting himself Scott obeyed, standing up, removing his jock, and throwing it somewhere behind him, unawares. Peter stood up and completely removed his pants taking a moment to appreciate his boy's body. _Handsome…fit…sizable for his age…_ Peter liked what he saw. "Stand still now son, and let your Daddy get a better look at you."

Scott made a show of planting his feet and stilling his breath. His cock however was another matter. It was throbbing with anticipation _much like my own…_ Peter thought as he absentmindedly touched himself. Scott half-successfully stifled a moan watching his Daddy touch himself _looking at me…getting hard for me…_ this made Scott's cock throb all the more as precome pulsed out.

Seeing and smelling his boy's excitement, Peter took a clawed finger and ran it up Scott's dick base to slit, gathering up some of the boy's precome, bringing it to his lips for a taste. Scott's body shook all over.

"Is it go-…" Scott stopped himself from asking that question to rephrase, "Do you like it?"

"Like is too weak a verb." Peter said as he reached for his boy, bringing their bodies closer together, just barely not touching. "I love it. Adore it. Because it tastes like you, Scott. It is you…" Peter said as he reached down and put his own lips down to Scott's full lips. "And I love you…son."

Scott opened his mouth to moan and Peter's lips rushed to his boy's, as he slipped his tongue into his boy's mouth for the first time. _Our first kiss. Perfection…_

Scott reached for his Alpha and wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck and grabbed his hair, pulling Peter's lips in tighter against his own. Peter grabbed his boy's waist in one hand and the back of his head with the other completing the circuit.

Their heads moved side to side, lip-locked as Peter's hand moved from his boy's waist to his boy's ass, squeezing the fleshy mounds with his hand. _Perfection,_ Peter thought as he pulled his boy in tighter. _His body is absolute perfection…_ Peter ran a finger between his boy's cheeks, lightly passing over his boy's hole. Scott quivered, and moaned, "Ohhhh…Daddy…"

Hearing his boy call out for him, Peter responded like any Alpha would: his eyes glowed red, his fangs descended as he began biting his boy's bared neck, his claws came out scratching his boy's ass, his cock unsheathed, and his knot swelled.

Groaning from all the new sensations wracking his body Scott called out again pleading, "Daddy…please…Daddy…" Responding again on instinct, Peter flung them both back down onto the couch, Scott beneath him in one quick move. He began grinding their uncovered cocks, taking them in hand stroking them together.

Scott gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head, as his Alpha-Daddy began biting him again. Scott's hands went up and he started scratching at his Daddy's back and sides, causing his Daddy to growl, speed up his stroking, and bite down harder, breaking skin.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck…" Scott groaned as his orgasm built, ready to explode out of him, his own claws coming out leaving deeper scratches on his Alpha, his own eyes glowing, his own fangs descending. He tried to bite his Alpha, but the angle was wrong, so he settled for scratching him harder.

Peter growled again and continued growling as he lapped up his boy's blood and sweat from the bite he just gave him. _Now he really is mine…my boy…my Beta…my son…_ Thinking of Scott this way, Peter's hand doubled in speed and tightness. Both of them were pumping and grinding into Peter's fist. Peter moved from the bite towards Scott's face nipping as he went, until he reached Scott's full bottom lip and bit down on it. Scott bucked up into the fist stroking him, groaning into the mouth that devoured his own.

Where their first kiss had been gentle, this kiss was fierce. Where their first kiss had been kind, this one was animalistic, determined. Peter kept up his stroking with a stamina and technique no human could ever hope to reproduce. His boy was crashing towards orgasm, Peter could sense it, so he sped up. His hand was a blur on their cocks. He made his way down to the other side of Scott's neck nipping to the clavicle before biting again.

"FUCK! Daddy!" Scott yelled as Peter licked around this new wound. He commanded, "That’s right Scott, cum for me. Cum for your Alpha! Cum for your Daddy!!"

Scott's orgasm hit him hard. His cum shot out of him covering his stomach and chest and chin. He saw a flash of light as his eyes rolled back into his head. His claws tore into Peter's backside, leaving deep punctures. His body bucked and convulsed as he screamed out one last time, "DADDY!!!"

But Peter didn’t hear him as he was lost in his own orgasm. As he unloaded onto his boy, covering him in cum up to his chin, Peter howled, "SCOTT!!! SON!!!" And the he let loose a roar that shook the house. His hand kept stroking, his eyes crossed and his body tensed. As Scott's claws dug deeper into him, Peter's face began to shift into a snout, he was losing his deep-seated control with the intensity of the orgasm his boy was giving him. His Wolf trying to come out completely to overcome him. But the moment passed as swiftly as it came, as Peter's orgasm slowly died down and his vision cleared, he regained control.

Peter brought himself upright onto his knees, letting go of himself and his boy. He arched his back stretching, fighting back the shift, his eyes squeezed shut as tightly as they could be, his cock still pulsing out the remainder of his cum. Peter rubbed his hands over his upper body, making sure it was still there, still human.

When he was finally able to collect himself, he opened his eyes and looked down on his son… _my boy…my beautiful boy…_ who was rubbing their combined cum into his body. Rubbing it all over himself, like an massage oil or a body soap, coating his chest, his arms, his neck, his stomach, his thighs, his face. _My boy_ ' _s a natural…_ Peter thought to himself smiling at his boy, _covering himself in my cum…covering himself in my scent, just like he wanted._

Peter took one last second admiring the mess he and his boy had made, then he lowered himself down and took a long swipe of their cum from his boy's chest with his tongue. Scott twitched at the touch, as Peter laid himself down fully on top of Scott, who cradled his Daddy as best he could as they kissed again. Sharing their taste.

Peter pulled away first. "How are you my boy? Pleased with your Daddy?"

Scott practically purred, "Yes, Daddy I'm very pleased. Are you pleased with your son?"

Peter ran his tongue along his boy's bottom lip and chin, getting another taste of their cum. "Yes, my boy…my son I am very, very pleased."

*

They laid there on the couch resting for a good hour, before Peter decided it was probably time for the two to head home. They both got up and stretched their muscles and joints as they dressed. Peter put on his pants, but found his Armani shirt shredded. _Hundreds of dollars…worth every penny._ Scott meanwhile found and put on his jockstrap, and was able to get his shorts on, though they had huge tears in them. _I_ ' _ll get Mom to sew_ ' _em up, I guess._ But Scott's shirt was in an even worse state than Peter's. It was literally in tatters in a heap on the floor.

"It’s a lost cause." Scott reported as he grabbed the tatters and threw them away. "How about yours?"

"I'm afraid I must share your sentiment: a lost cause. Oh well, I have plenty more." Scott looked on as Peter also threw away his shirt. He liked the view and said so to his Alpha, who reciprocated his feelings. Commenting, "Besides you look much better with my cum covering you. Much better than any shirt could ever."

Then a thought occurred to Scott and it troubled him somewhat. Sensing his boy's puzzlement, Peter asked "What is wrong, Scott? You look like someone's asked you to perform heart surgery."

Scott took a moment in responding, "I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"About, when I come of age…become an Alpha."

"What about it?"

"Well you’ve said again and again how all Alpha's are Doms…and so I was just wondering…how…how that’s going to…affect us…this? Will I stop wanting you to be my Dom? Will we stop…doing this…together?"

Peter paused before he answered, "Well, frankly…as your body changes and you develop into an Alpha, so too will your preferences change. Your desire to Dom will strengthen, while your desire to Sub will lessen or fall away completely. So in the end, our relationship will change…and most likely we will stop…pleasuring each other...like this."

Scott sat a moment, processing and for an instant regretted the fact that he and his Alpha-Daddy would eventually outgrow each other. _But that’s still a couple years down the rode…no need to freak out about it now…_

"Is that it Scott? Do you have any other questions before we head home?"

"Just one…Will you still be my Daddy, even when this is over?"

"If you want me to be, then yes Scott. I will still be your Daddy. Always." Scott beamed at this, and the two left Peter's private property and drove back into town.

_Back home…_


	4. Yelling And Screaming Make A Thing Go Right!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a non-porny chapter, chronicling the experiences of Derek and Stiles as the pregnancy comes closer to it's end. Stiles meets Mrs. McCall for the first time and her son too. Derek freaks out a bit about having a family, but he recovers.
> 
> Title comes from Rob Base song "It Takes Two (To Make A Thing Go Right)".

** Yelling And Screaming Make A Thing Go Right! **

By month six of his pregnancy Stiles’ libido finally started to return to normal, much to Derek’s relief. Then to Derek’s chagrin Stiles’ libido continued to lessen until it disappeared almost completely. Stiles refused to let Derek or his knot near him saying, “Keep that _thing_ away from me…Just the thought of you touching me makes me wanna hurl.”  

Then in month eight Stiles’ moodiness disappeared, replaced with two moods: sad-weepy or angry-weepy. Even the lines for these two were blurry. Derek tried his best to be understanding, but Stiles’ two moods made being around him difficult at best, and impossible nearly fatal at worst. _He’s a completely different person, pregnant…I should of known he find a way to make this difficult…always so stubborn…_ Derek counted the days until his Pups would be born and Stiles would finally return to normal. _He will return to normal…_ Derek repeated in his head every morning he awoke in bed with Stiles arms-length away. He repeated it throughout his day like mantra: _Be patient…just a couple more months…he will return to normal…he will return to normal…_

By month nine, Stiles had been put on total bed rest by his doctors until the date of his Caesarian. Stiles became all the more unhappy and his moodiness more severe. He took all his frustrations out on Derek who arranged to stay home with Stiles the first couple weeks of his lying-in. “I’m FAT and it’s all your fault!” He would yell almost daily. “My feet hurt and my ankles are swollen and I can’t even see my toes! And it’s all your fault!!” He would scream, followed by him sobbing “I’m sorry! I’m sorry Derek. I can’t help it I promise! I feel like I’m going crazy just lying here in bed all day!” Then as quickly as he started sobbing, he started yelling again. “And it’s all your fault! If you hadn’t knotted me all those times while I was sleeping, none of this would be happening!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, DEREK HALE!”

Derek couldn’t let his Mate’s accusations go, he is an Alpha and must defend his honor, even against, especially against the irrational ranting’s and abusing’s of his Mate. “IN YOUR SLEEP?!?! HA!! As if I could even get you to sleep without my knot inside you! You’re a knotslut and you know it!!” 

The two would spar for another few minutes (hours?) and then Derek would always storm out of the room and out of the house for some air. He wouldn’t come back in until it was time to feed Stiles dinner and then go to bed. When Derek laid in bed and tried to comfort his Mate and non-vocally apologize Stiles would recoil from him and sob. “Don’t touch me…don’t even look at me. I’m hideous and disgusting and I’m so God-damn FAT! I HATE THIS! I want them out!” Stiles would then toss and turn, try to get comfortable, then failing at that he would raise his voice and yell some more. “I want these things out of me! Right NOW! DEREK!!” He would scream even though his Mate was next to him. “Derek, you scoot your little Wolf-ass over here and get your damn Pups out of me!! Right this instant!! Do you hear me Derek?! DEREK!!!”

*

By the end of the first week of Stiles’ bed rest Derek knew he needed help. So being the man he is he made arrangements for Stiles to be taken care of by a live-in nurse/companion, just so he could maintain what little sanity he had left. Two weeks later they had gone through five nurses. The word spread of an uncontrollable, angry-weepy, pregnant teen boy who could not be helped and must be avoided at all costs, and Derek found it impossible to find anyone even remotely qualified to watch over his unruly Mate. At his wit’s end Derek called his uncle nearly begging for his help. "Of course Nephew, whatever you need..." _I have never known my nephew to be so…undone..._ Peter readily agreed to send the only nurse he knew and the only one he trusted to care for his future grandnieces and/or nephews: his own pack member Melissa McCall.

When Melissa arrived that first day, unsure of what lay ahead for her in this House, she made a point to explain to Derek that she isn’t a specialist nor did she have much experience with pregnancy beyond her own. “I don’t care.” Derek replied curtly. “Frankly anyone who does have the experience or know-how has been driven away by my insufferable Mate.”

“Stiles, right?”

“Yes.” Derek sighed. “Stiles.” _My heretofore, so-called perfect Mate._ _I’m an idiot! I should have my head examined next time we are in the hospital…I must be insane to put up with this…this…_ He sighed mentally … _just this…this entire situation…I’m a fool…God I’m so tired…_ He was pulled out of his mental meanderings by Melissa asking, “When’s the last time you slept through the night, Derek?”

“Stiles started having nightmares every night in the seventh month, which coincidentally is also the last time he’s let me touch him…at all…”

Melissa interrupted what she was sure was going to be a long rant about the nature of their relationship _which I do not need to know…_so she pressed on, “Does he still have nightmares?”

“Occasionally…” Derek quickly added, “…but you won’t have to worry about that. I get home around seven every night, so I’ll be here to handle him at night…it’s just during the day…”

“Derek, I think it’s probably best that I stay day-round and help 24/7. The delivery is soon, right?” Derek nodded relieved that he wasn’t going to be alone in the last weeks. “Just about a month.”

“Derek…listen…” Melissa reached out her arm to touch her Alpha’s nephew’s arm, wondering: _if he’s my Alpha’s nephew what does that make us? Are we related? Am I like a step-cousin? An Aunt? Nothing at all?_ “…perhaps it would be best if…until the due date…if you and Stiles slept apart… in separate beds.”

Derek shook his head as he listened, “No, I can’t be away from him. When I work I spend all day away from him, and as much as he is…angry… hurtful…I can’t be away from him…”

“Be that as it may…” Melissa knew she was going to have to choose her words carefully in order to get this Alpha to listen, “Derek…if you aren’t rested now then you will never catch up once the Pups are born. You need to let me and maybe some others help out…” She could still feel Derek’s resistance, _typical Alpha possessiveness…he’ll kill himself trying to be everything to his Mate…_ “Think of it like this: the pregnancy is all about preparing the way…Stiles’ mind and body are changing to prepare for the job ahead…you have to change too, and let others in to help, or you’ll sink. These nine months…”

“Ten…Ten months…he’s a Bitch, not a woman…”

“Sorry, ten months…these months are giving you a foreshadowing, a heads-up, a taste of what’s to come. It’s not gonna get any easier, trust me. I have one of my own.”

Derek sat looking transfixed, befuddled. He had never bothered thinking about what life would be like after the birth, he had been too focused on surviving the pregnancy itself. He spoke like a man haunted by a present that was going to kick his ass in the future, “We’re having triplets…triplets…” 

“All the more reason you should get help…” Melissa kept talking but Derek couldn’t hear her. All he kept thinking about was the realization that he was going to be a father of three. _A father of three… three…Me a father…a father of three…_ He pulled his arm away from Melissa, stood up, walked to the door, walked to his car, and ultimately drove to his office. He spent his day ignoring calls and emails, thinking. _What am I going to do?_       

*

Melissa went to work making breakfast for Stiles who hollered the moment he woke up, “Derek!!” Again and again he called for his Mate obviously unaware of the time. Melissa walked upstairs with the meal in hand and strolled through the master bedroom’s double doors. Stiles was in the middle of another scream, “Derek! I swear to God if you don’t answ—who are you?!” Stiles asked clamoring to cover himself up in the covers. “My name’s Melissa McCall. I’m a—“

“Nurse. Yeah, I figured. Where’s Derek? Where’s my Mate?”

“It’s 10 o’clock sweetie, Derek left for work at 7. Here. I made you breakfast: waffles, eggs, sausage, and curly fries. Derek said they’re your favorite and that I should make sure you got enough protein, and…” she shook a bottle of pills, “…your daily prenatal vitamins.”

Stiles muttered under his breath, obviously unawares that Melissa was a Wolf, that he didn’t understand why he needed to take the vitamins or needed a nurse. “Derek should be here.” Stiles whined, the _not you_ part being heavily implied through inflection and body language… _And scent, my God he’s pissed…I understand why…he is only 17…almost too young to be breeding…_ Melissa shook out a couple of vitamins, and gave them to Stiles along with a glass of orange juice, which Stiles only begrudgingly took, swallowed, and chugged. He then devoured the food in front of him with gusto, even as he complained incessantly of the food making him nauseous. _Not a bad beginning I think…why has it been so hard to keep a nurse around?_

*

By noon she had figured out and experienced exactly why it had been difficult to keep a nurse around, _Stiles is impossible!_ Melissa swore to herself, _I am staying here…I am finishing this job out… I will not kill this kid… I will not kill him… I will not rip his throat out and feast on his blood…_She shocked herself at the level of anger this kid was able to evoke in her. _Not even my ex could piss me off like this…contemplating violence…if he doesn’t shut up I might slap him… no wonder no one else stayed around…if I didn’t have an Alpha to report to, I would be gone too…out the door…_

*

By 5 o’clock Melissa’s patience was frayed. _Frayed and tattered…I need back up…_ Melissa reached for her phone and texted her son. 

 

[To: Son]

          Scott when ur done with practice come over to the Hale House I need ur help.

 

[To: Mom]

          I’ll be right there. Is everything ok?

 

[To: Son]

          The world is not gonna end, but this pregnant kid is my personal Satan, my own special Devil.

 

[To: Mom]

          That bad huh? Do u want me 2 talk 2 her?

 

[To: Son]

          Him and yes please talk to him. Derek comes back at 7, but I don’t think I’ll make it ‘til then.

 

[To: Mom]

          Open the door. Im here.

[To: Son]

          It’s open come on up.

 

Scott walked into the Hale House for the first time. He had seen it before but never been inside as Peter wanted to give his Alpha nephew a good berth. _It helps keep the territoriality issues to a minimum…_ Peter had said. Walking in Scott almost expected to see the place in total disarray, a physical manifestation of his mother’s frustrations. _Maybe some holes in the walls…or things thrown around…but nothing seems out of place…_ but then he heard his mother yelling, _she never yells…_ he thought _this shits gotta be real…_ Then he heard thuds and a guy’s voice yelling back. Scott made his way upstairs following the sounds of arguing and then the smell of his mother’s aggravation and anger. He walked in, _Woah!_ He thought, “You’re fat.”

“Scott!” His mother scolded as Stiles teared up against his will. “NO I’M NOT! I’M PREGNANT! ASS-FACE!! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?!” Turning to Melissa he waited, “WHO IS HE?!”

“He, is my son…Scott. He’s…we are a part of Peter’s pack.”

“Peter as in Derek’s uncle, Peter?” Stiles questioned, “And pack as in Wolves?”

“Yes, we are Wolves. We…” indicating the room, “are family.” She said with a weak smile. “Scott is here to…get to know his…cousin?”

“Cousin?!” Stiles snorted in disbelief, “Family, my ass! He’s just here to get me outta your hair! I may be pregnant, but I’m not an idiot! He’s your cavalry!”

“That’s right dude! I’m here for her, not you. You are an annoying, fat, spoiled brat!”

“Did you just rhyme?” Stiles asked incredulous. “And did you just dude, me? What decade are you from? Duuuuuude.”

Melissa looked at her son sympathetically, as she got up from the foot of the bed, clapped her son on the shoulder, and left the room without saying another word. She went downstairs and began getting things ready for dinner, keeping her ear out, listening to the two teens bicker and tease each other. _Maybe this wasn’t a good idea? Its like two lions trapped in a cage…baiting each other…swiping at each other…_ Then as the arguing upstairs died down, Melissa changed her way of thinking. _Maybe this is exactly what needed to happen? Maybe that’s what Stiles needed? Someone his own age to anchor him…someone other than his older Mate to talk to…_ Then she actually heard laughter coming from upstairs… _Wow! I feel like a genius!_ And Melissa gave a little laugh herself, at herself for feeling so smug. 

*

Derek got home around 7:28. As he pulled up in his black Camaro he sat in his car listening to the odd hustle and bustle in his usually quiet house. _A full house…a loud house…from now on I’ll be coming home to a home full of noise…just like it used to be…_ Derek flinched from the memories and then was struck by a moment of panic. _Get ahold of yourself…this is what you wanted…too late to get out of this now…too late to go back…I just didn’t think I’d be so scared…nervous_ he amended … _nervous about getting everything I’ve ever wanted… I wanted Stiles as my Mate and now I have him…I wanted him barefoot and pregnant and so he is…I wanted to be a father…I wanted a pack…a family again…_ Derek walked up to his house listening to the conversations going on. Scott _whoever he is_ was carrying Stiles down the stairs for dinner. Stiles was questioning the move, “Are you sure about this? I’m not too heavy for you am I? I’m not really supposed to be out of bed…”

“Stiles it’s fine, and no you aren’t too heavy…I am a Wolf you know…Besides it’s not like you’re the one moving around.” He added, “Mom just thought it’d be good to get you out of that bed and out of that room…” Derek continued listening not stepping into his house until he was more accustomed to the scent of this boy Scott. As he walked in he saw Stiles, Scott, and Melissa gathered around the dinner table, the seat at the head of the table being readied for him. He looked at these three people and then walked into a smaller version of his future. _All of us gathered around the dinner table…Me…my Stiles…our Pups…our many, many Pups…_   


End file.
